


The Dare

by Teague (macteague)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-20
Updated: 2001-12-20
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macteague/pseuds/Teague
Summary: The latest craze in the girls’ dormitory has been a game called ‘Truth Or Dare’. Some of the Seventh year boys decide to give it a try, but they have a rather…odd interpretation of the rules. Woe betide any who try to quit.





	The Dare

It was just a dare, Percy told himself firmly. No reason for his heart to be pounding or his head to be spinning. His own fault for ever agreeing to play this game with his roommates. It had been all the rage in the girls’ dorm lately, and Tim and Davin had wanted to try playing it too. By the time evening came, Tim, Davin and Gareth had invited some of their other friends. Percy hadn't invited anyone... he'd known this was a bad idea, and couldn't figure out for the life of him why he'd even agreed. He could have gone to the library, or studied down in the common room. He knew he was lying to himself though. He'd been so terribly bored, and well - lonely.

He glanced up at Oliver who'd moved to stand closer to him. He was fidgeting, and glaring at Tim, who'd given the dare. Well, at least Percy wasn't alone in hating this dare. And was he going to be teased more if they knew he knew how to dance or if he acted like he didn't?

"Guys, you kinda have to be standing a little closer than that to dance" remarked Simon Addlehauser, with the glee of someone who is very glad he's not the one with the dare. And having had to sing a rather embarrassing ballad for their entertainment not twenty minutes earlier, Percy supposed he couldn't blame him.

As the music started Percy automatically stepped forward and pulled Oliver into position. "Let's get this over with" he muttered, as Oliver hesitantly settled his arms around him. He couldn't believe that Tim had chosen this dare for the two of them... slow dancing to some stupid love song by Bethany Slate.

They danced stiffly, both red faced, while the other boys laughed hard. The second the music stopped they bolted to their respective spots without looking at each other.

Percy tried to look cool and nonchalant as the game continued. He could feel the heat in his face and knew he was still crimson with embarrassment though. He tried breathing slowly, concentrating on his schoolwork, and gradually the blush receded. When he glanced up again, Oliver was looking at him, but quickly looked away when their eyes met. Still Percy was startled, trying to figure out what emotion exactly that had been in his eyes. His stomach was back in butterfly mode. He detested things he didn't understand, and he didn't understand what was the matter with him this evening. He scowled at the floor, waiting for a break in the game so he could excuse himself and head off anywhere. He tried to speak up several times, but got interrupted.

The dares were getting wilder though. Gareth had just got back from running naked down the hall singing 'Stop In the Name of Love' when Percy decided to abandon politeness and get out before they turned on him again! He was almost at the door when he felt a presence at his back. He glanced over his shoulder and a wide-eyed Oliver waved him onwards, clearly intent on getting out of there as well. Which was when a yell of protest rose behind them.

"Cowards!" cried Davin. "They tried to escape a second turn, they must suffer the consequences!"

Percy found himself dragged back to his original spot sitting on his bed, protesting all the way "No really - I - I have to go study now. Been fun – I must leave now"

Oliver took his recapture with resigned dignity, slouching back down into his chair.

"Hmm... Anybody hear from one of the girls what the punishment for leaving the game before it's over is?" asked Tim.

"Is there a punishment?" said Simon.

"Of COURSE there's a punishment, what would be the point of a game like this if you could just walk away at any time?" Tim was outraged at the mere suggestion. "Okay, if there isn't one, I shall make one up!"

The other boys were laughing and cheering Tim on. Percy found himself feeling slightly ill. He didn't want to do any more dares, and he was terrified of what they might ask him if he chose truth. Aside from the fact that he couldn't imagine lying after promising to tell the truth, Davin had pulled out a truthstone for the game, which lit up whenever the speaker was lying.

"Five truth or dares in a row, for each of them" decided Tim, smiling with great satisfaction at the pale faces of his two victims.

"We'll start out easy," Tim said. "Percy, Truth or Dare?"

Briefly the world spun, and Percy forced himself to take a deep breath before he embarrassed himself by fainting. "Truth," he croaked, praying to all the gods that he hadn't chosen wrong. He did say he'd start out easy, he tried reassuring himself.

Tim looked at him carefully for a moment and then asked, "Have you ever cheated on a test?"

Percy sat up straight with relief. "Never," he said, voice betraying his relief far too much for his comfort. Everyone glanced at the truthstone, which stayed resolutely black. He'd told the truth.

They all turned to Oliver, and Davin, with a grin, asked Oliver, "What did Patricia Thomas say to you after the game the other day that made you turn so red and bolt?"

Evidently Oliver did remember what she'd said, because he was turning quite red as he squirmed in his chair. "Something about my flying well," he muttered. The truthstone didn't even flicker. He was telling the truth, but in a very vague way. Percy hadn't thought of that tactic and felt much better suddenly. Though he did wonder what Patty had said now...

"No way, that's not an answer!" yelled Davin in exasperation. The others all agreed, but Oliver was resolute that he had answered the question. Eventually they gave up and it was Percy's turn again. He chose Truth again, since they seemed to be going gentler with truths than they had been with dares.

"Did you and Penny shag?" asked Simon.

Percy gaped at him in shock at the question, before gathering his wits around him enough to say "No!" rather forcefully. He wasn't sure why he didn't want them thinking he and Penny had been that involved, but he didn't.

After much amusement and humourous berating on their part for his lack of initiative with the pretty Ravenclaw girl, they turned to Oliver again. He had an odd expression on his face and Tim had to smack him in the shoulder to get his attention. When he saw them all looking at them he started looking worried.

"Truth," he said, before Tim could even ask the question.

Before anyone could say anything Davin asked "What EXACTLY, as directly quoting as you can, did Patty say to you after the Quidditch game that made you blush so much; and yes this is the same situation as in the last question you were asked." He looked around triumphantly, certain he had trapped his prey this time.

Oliver eyed him with great exasperation and raising his eyes ceilingward, answered in a slightly mocking tone of voice. He was very red faced by the time he finished reciting the lame line the girl had offered him, and his friends were howling with laughter. "It's all very well for you lot, you don't have them - hunting you down all the time!" He sounded so aggravated that even Percy couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged at his lips. The thought of Oliver fleeing the girl was rather funny really. Oliver scowled at him, when he noticed the smile, which for some reason made it almost impossible for Percy to keep from laughing, though he gave it his best attempt. Fortunately, Oliver caved and smiled himself, shaking his head. The butterflies from earlier returned full force, as Percy swiftly looked away.

When he looked up and saw everyone looking at him, he flushed, feeling oddly guilty.

"Your turn Percy! " chirped Tim happily. Why had he never noticed what an unnaturally cheerful and disturbing person his roommate was before? Tim was clearly having the time of his life. Just three more turns and it's over, he thought firmly.

Still, he hesitated before saying "Truth", truly afraid of what they might ask next.

"Why'd you break up with Penny?" asked Tim, quieter now and wearing a vaguely sympathetic look.

Now THERE was a question Percy didn't want to answer. But he had to, he'd picked truth. He tried to think of a way of saying it without giving much away. "I don't know exactly what her reasoning was, she just said it was over," he said, staring at the truthstone the whole time, willing it to accept the half explanation as the truth. It WAS true, although some of the comments she'd made had made him wonder about her reason for ending the relation ship - and it was bad enough to be saying to his yearmates that he'd been unceremoniously dumped. The stone stayed dark and Percy raised his eyes to see that everyone surprisingly looked understanding and went back to Oliver without commenting.

"Truth or Dare Oliver?" asked Tim, who seemed to have taken over the questioning. Oliver stared at him for a minute before choosing Truth, with a wary expression.

"Who in this room do you respect the most?" asked Tim, quite seriously. Everyone looked at him, a little uncomfortable, before turning to hear Oliver's answer. He looked vaguely tormented, and Percy could almost see him trying to work out the phrasing of the answer. He'll say either Tim or Davin thought Percy with some certainty. After all, they were his closest friends. He couldn't help leaning forward a bit to catch he answer, when it was mumbled.

"Percy"

Percy was so shocked he wouldn't have been able to make a sound, and he glanced at the truthstone. Black. He respects ME? Out of all the people here? Most of the others looked surprised, but he saw that Gareth was nodding, and Tim was smiling, apparently pleased with the answer. He couldn't quite stomp out the feeling of happiness bubbling away deep inside. Oliver Wood, of all people, respected HIM. He looked up at Oliver again, only to find him watching him anxiously, as if afraid Percy would be offended. He gave him a hesitant smile, still stunned, and Oliver relaxed.

"Your turn Percy! Only two more times and your punishment is over," Tim remarked with an expression Percy assumed was supposed to be reassuring, but reminded him more of the expression his younger brother Ron got on his face every time he saw the candy cart on the Hogwarts Express. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Percy answered without even stopping to think about it. But when he saw the triumphant expression on Tim's face he wished he could take it back.

Everyone was looking at Tim now, waiting for the question, deferring to whatever evil plan he seemed to have up his sleeve. "Hmmm... What shall I ask...? " Tim mused casually, keeping them all in suspense. Just kill me now thought Percy, it might be more merciful. "I know! Percy, what is the first thing you thought about us when you met each of us?"

Percy stared at him in disbelief. There were 12 people crowded in the little room, and he didn't even remember the first time he'd met most of them! "Wait, I guess there's too many of us, I'll pick three at random. Umm... Simon... Davin... and oh - Oliver" he drawled casually. The three named turned to look at him expectantly, and with a bit of trepidation.

Percy looked about the room, flustered, trying to think of any way he could get out of this. " I - uh-" Everyone was watching him. Gods this was going to be difficult. Start with Simon, start with Simon he thought. "I first saw Simon, if I remember right, getting dressed down by McGonagal for the state of his robes, and I thought he was a bit messy' Everyone laughed, including Simon, since that was quite true. Actually he'd thought he was an appalling slob, but the truthstone accepted the answer. "I first saw Davin waiting to get sorted, the first day here." He paused, trying to remember what exactly he'd thought when he saw the boy. He hadn't made much of an impression, really. "I thought he looked too young to be there" he finished, relieved to have come up with something.

  
"Hey, I didn't look that young!" protested Davin, but he seemed satisfied with the answer.

"You've still got Oliver to do, Percy" prompted Tim a moment later. Percy had been hoping they would forget.

He sighed. "Umm... I first saw Oliver when he attacked the 3rd year that was trying to take YOUR money," he said, with a grim look at Tim. Tim nodded jovially, having no qualms with this reminder that he owed Oliver. "I thought - " Percy hesitated. His entire thought process had been summed up in a deeply impressed 'wow' at the time. "I thought he was very brave." he muttered, knowing he sounded like an idiot. Guys just did not say things like that about other guys, although he knew everyone there would agree that Oliver was, of course, very brave. He avoided looking at Oliver, as Tim turned to the other boy.

"Your turn, Olly-o" he crooned at him, clearly delighted. Percy risked looking up and saw Oliver looking at Tim with what looked like real fear in his eyes. What does he have to be afraid of? Percy thought. He's Oliver Wood, captain of the Quidditch team, who can do no wrong.

"Truth" said Tim, with a dramatic flourish, "or Dare?"

Everyone held their breath waiting for Oliver's answer. He looked trapped, and his voice was just slightly hoarse when he answered "Truth".

All trace of joking left Tim’s face and Percy realized that whatever this question was, Tim had been waiting for his chance to ask it. "Why did the idea of dancing with Percy freak you out so badly? Normally you'd have laughed, danced with him and gone on. I've never seen you look so panicked."

Percy felt all blood drain out of him, and wrapped his arms around himself in order to try to warm himself up. He didn't want to look at anyone, feeling sick. He didn't want to hear this, didn't want to hear why he was different from the others, why Oliver wouldn’t want to dance with him, didn't want - he broke off his train of thought and looked up. Everyone was watching Oliver closely. He got up from his chair and moved towards the door.

"Look, I'm sick of this game, I tried to leave half an hour ago. Can we just give up on this?" he sounded furious. He looked more scared than anything, Percy realized. He looked terrified and trapped, actually. The butterflies were going insane.

Most of the other boys looked confused, but Tim stood up and looked him in the eye. "Well Oliver, if you don't want to answer the truth question, you can do the dare instead."

Oliver looked at him sharply, relief on his pale face. Percy however, had a bad feeling about this....

"You can answer the question, or let's see - or you can kiss Percy, for a full 30 seconds, on the lips." Tim said calmly. After a started silence, the other boys started to laugh. Percy felt sick. No no no, he can't kiss me, if he kisses me - I - I - I'll throw up or die or something. This can't happen, not happening he chanted to himself. And yet the butterflies abruptly felt like such a terrible mix of terror and - anticipation?

Oliver looked absolutely trapped. For a moment, Percy thought he'd bolt through the door. Then he saw the resolve settle on his face, as he gave Tim a bleak look and stepped towards Percy. The laughter of the others stopped short, as they watched in horrified curiosity. No no no, he can't kiss me if he kisses me-

Oliver's mouth was on his and Percy thought his earlier conviction that he would die if this happened might be about to come true, as his heart stopped momentarily, before taking up attempting to batter it's way out of his chest. Oliver stepped closer and put his arms around Percy, the kiss taking on an edge of desperation. Percy could feel Oliver's heart beating just as hard as his. And the butterflies were making Percy lean closer to Oliver and kiss him back. It was all the butterflies’ fault he thought, half hysterically. Oliver whimpered oh so quietly against Percy's mouth and Percy knew why he'd been so afraid of Oliver kissing him as his hands slid up of their own accord to cup the back of his head as the kiss deepened. He had just opened himself up to the most teasing he would ever get in his entire life, and abandoned all pretense of dignity. Somehow he didn't care, as long as Oliver kept kissing him like this. After a moment, they pulled apart, shaking and out of breath. Blue eyes met brown and Percy was relieved to see his own hope reflected back at him. Oliver must have read the same, because he smiled and leaned in to kiss Percy again.

"Uh...guys?" Tim's voice intruded, and Oliver aborted the movement, to Percy's intense disappointment.

"Tim?" Oliver said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Sod off"

Percy missed whatever the reply was, although he thought vaguely it inspired a lot of laughter. He didn't care however, because Oliver was kissing him again and at that moment he couldn't think of anything except how much he wanted this, needed this, had for so long and not even known it. It was nothing like kissing Penelope. It was nothing like anything Percy had ever imagined, and he pulled Oliver closer again. This, he reflected, would be a good way to die. If he had to choose how he died, it would definitely be kissing Oliver Wood.

Sometime later Percy and Oliver pulled apart from where they were now sitting on the floor. Percy couldn't remember how they'd ended up there, but couldn't muster up the strength to question much of anything, still reeling from the shock of discovering that Oliver fancied him, and furthermore, that he was completely gone on the other boy himself. Who knew truth or dare could be so revealing? Or had he been subconsciously hoping for something like this? He cut off his introspective musings as Oliver rested his forehead against his. They stayed there, just breathing, for a moment, before Oliver said "Wonder what happened to the others?"

Others? Others! Percy sat bolt upright and looked around anxiously. No sign of any of the others, and the room door was shut. They'd clearly left at some point. Wait, hadn't Oliver -? "Didn't you tell them to go away?" he asked

Oliver was smiling at him and Percy felt his face stretching into what he was sure was a completely ridiculous grin. "First time Tim has EVER listened to me. Not even sure what I said, just knew if he didn't stop interfering I was going to have to kill him. I might still kill him after what he put me through tonight. Though I suppose I should thank him" he leaned in for a quick kiss at the end of that, regarding him with a look of what Percy could only describe as tenderness in his eyes. Percy couldn't remember ever having felt this happy in his life. Something of what Oliver had said got through to him though.

"Wait, that whole time he was trying to get you to say something to me? Because of the way we acted over the dancing?"

Oliver looked embarrassed and cleared his throat. "Actually, I think the dancing was just part of his master plan. He already umm.... knew that I - fancied you, and" he trailed off as Percy stared at him.

"He knew you - I mean, how? Did you tell him?"

"He sort of caught me watching you one day," Oliver confessed. "Came right out and asked me if I had a crush on you, and I was so surprised I couldn't manage even a half-convincing denial."

"Watching me?"

"Err... in the library. You were working on an assignment and I sort of got caught up in looking at you when there was no danger of you looking up and catching me at it, so I didn't even realize Tim was there till he spoke" Surprisingly, Oliver was blushing again. Blushing, Percy decided, looks terrible on a Weasley... but amazing on Oliver. Who'd been watching him. Who'd liked him for a while.

"Umm... I will have to get something for Tim... like my life savings or something -" Percy murmured, before kissing Oliver again. And it was some time before either of them was able to continue the conversation.

Breakfast the next day was a strange affair. The other seventh year Gryffindor boys were prone to looking at Oliver and Percy seated side by side and crack up. None of them volunteered to explain when asked by the other Gryffindors what was so funny. Percy discovered he was well on his way to developing a permanent blush. No one seemed to mind the new development, just find it very funny. Apparently after Oliver had summarily dismissed them all, they'd carried on the game in Simon's room. Percy suspected there were a lot more pranks and a lot less drama after he and Oliver had been - disposed of. Looking back, he supposed the whole thing had been rather funny.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, he looked up at Simon, only to find that Simon had left, and Fred had seated himself in the spot across from Percy. "Heard you guys played that game the girls have been playing last night." he remarked, obviously curious. "Truth and Pranks or something? Any fun?"

"Truth or Dare" said Percy stiffly. If anyone were going to give him a hard time, it would be the twins when they found out. Oliver reached under the table and grabbed Percy's hand, and he immediately relaxed. "It was - enlightening" he said, as primly as he could. Gareth choked on his porridge, while Davin pounded him on the back, snickering.

Fred took this all in, and knew, in his trickster's heart, that there was something going on here. For one thing, Percy seemed to be on friendlier terms with his classmates today than Fred had ever seen him. And of course, the fits of laughter from this end of the table. All in all it was driving him mad. "So did you have to do any of these dares?"

Now it was Percy's turn to choke, and he could feel Oliver shaking with silent laughter beside him "I - uh -"

He was spared from answering when George's voice came from behind him. "Hey Fred, c'mon, you’ve GOT to see what Hagrid's brought in for classes now!" he cried with enthusiasm. Percy jumped slightly, startled, and he and Oliver swiftly let go each other's hand under the table.

Fred got up and headed off, quite distracted, but George turned back, leaned in and whispered in Percy's ear "I know your original goal was to be Quidditch Captain like Charlie AND Head Boy like Bill, but being the Head Boy and DATING the Quidditch captain isn't bad either. I'm impressed." He sounded amused, but without the edge that the twins often showed in dealing with Percy.

Percy stared at him in shock. "Fred'll catch on eventually, I mean, handholding under the table is one thing, but you guys are sitting so close together you're practically on top of each other!" said George.

Percy and Oliver both glanced down and realized they were sitting as close as they could get on the bench. But it was Oliver's blush George seemed delighted by, before he almost skipped away. Percy could have sworn he heard him mumble something about fresh victims.

"I'm so dead," Oliver remarked calmly.

"You got that impression too?" asked Percy

"Yes. Oh well, you're worth it," he stated firmly, before returning to his breakfast.

I'm going to have to do something very, very, very nice for Tim, thought Percy, looking down at his plate in an attempt to hide the goofy smile he just knew was stretched across his face.

The End


End file.
